grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Mage
Battle Mages (abbreviated as BM), whom hold the highest rank of the Royal Court Mages, stand at the front lines of battle. They cast powerful magic spells using strong elemental powers with their War Staff. In recognition of her efforts to protect the Bermesiah Continent from the evil forces of Kaze'aze and Dark Anmon, Arme has been rewarded with the honorable title of Battle Mage from the Violet Mage Guild. Unlike Mages who fulfill dual roles of inflicting damage and providing support to allies, Battle Mages only specialize in overwhelming their enemies with powerful magic. Arme can combine her long-range and wide-range magic attack skills with the Warlock class’s specialty in melee attacks to devastating effect. Battle Mages are ideal for inflicting great damage over wide areas and at close range, but suffer from considerably low accuracy in long-range attacks, so they must employ different combat strategies according to each unique situation. Battle Mages also have a useful skill known as Teleport and other special abilities that are especially effective against long-range specialists like Archers. Requirements It is necessary to be level forty (40) to be able to participate in Fourth (4th) Job Promotion. "Your magical skills will surely be of great help in the upcoming battle, but you lack the experience to wield them. Go up against the spirits and gain some more skills before coming back!" "I will now test you on your ability to control your power and magic. If you are able to successfully pass the test, then I will acknowledge your abilities to take the final test." "This is your final test and the time for you to gather the materials to create your War Staff. I will pray for your swift success." - Violet Magic Guild Leader - GP Mission (Costs 18,000 GP) Part 1 *Clear Partusay's Sea 6 times in Champion Mode. Part 2 *Slay Kamiki at Kamiki's Castle and collect 6 Battle Mage's Lesser Orbs on any difficulty. Part 3 *Slay Basilisk at the Temple of Fire and collect 6 Battle Mage's Greater Orbs on any difficulty. Part 4 *Slay 250 monsters within the range of ± 2 above or below level monsters. Part 5 *Clear Sanctum of Destruction 4 times. Cash Mission (Costs 11,800 cash) *Obtain 1 Gem. Quotes Game Start '''When Idle' '''When Attacking' '''Skills' '''Taunt' '''Game End' Basic Movements Btm Combo.png|Basic Combo Btm crit and double.png|Critical/Double Attack Btm Jump atk.png|Jump Attack Btm Jump atk 2.png|Jump Attack (Down) Arme Dash.png|Dash Btm Dash atk.png|Dash Attack Btm Ice mirror.png|Frozen Shield Btm Grab.png|Grab Skills Black Magic Battle Mage Black 1.png|Fire Bust Battle Mage Black 2.png|Shockwave Force Battle Mage Black 3.png|Deep Impact The_End.png|The End White Magic Battle Mage White 1.png|Ice Ball Battle Mage White 2.png|Freezing Spear Battle Mage White 3.png|Air Blast Trivia *One of the ''Elsword character Aisha's classes is named Battle Mage. *The Grand Chase Northern American website incorrectly states that Air Blast fires vertically (Up/Down) when it is actually horizontally (Left/Right). *The Battle Mage began the Abyss/Battle Wars as Abyss Knight was released earlier than Battle Mage, interrupting the generic release sequence. *This is the only 4th job class containing the least basic commands. *This is the only job of Arme that doesn't have a supporting skill. *In the Battle Mage's opening stance, she is riding on her staff in midair, similar to a witch. *The Battle Mage is one of the two classes that are seen exiting a vehicle before engaging combat, the other being Polaris. Category:Jobs and Classes